Trick or Treat?
by Poison'd
Summary: Die x Kaine. A couple of rocks at the window and sneaking down a chain of blankets and shirts, Die takes Kaine to celebrate Halloween in the Iidabashi district of Tokyo.


23. Candy

Ohhh… the more I think about this story the more I dislike it. It seemed like a fun idea when I first had it, but I realized Kaine and Die were going to make off with a lot of pages if I didn't control them. After all, there are a lot of houses down one street and I prayed it wouldn't hurt me to cut it short. Please tell me if it does…

I may actually rewrite this one at some point or add a second story. But before you actually get this I will have reread it, so it's corrected and not as displeasing. I wanted it to be light and fluffy, but I feel as if it compromised the story. Did it…? Plus, I tried my hand at first person and I'm not used to that perspective at all, so feedback, again, is greatly appreciated.

As you can tell, reviews would be wonderful. Anyways, I do not own Kaine and Kaori Yuki isn't being held prisoner in my basement. XD Also, the 'stealing the chocolate' idea I got from "Reba"— only I twisted what actually happened in that show.

Oh! One last thing before I send you off to enjoy yourselves: Kaine and Die are still in high school and this is before the band has been formed. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Trick or Treat?

He came over to my house with under brush in his hair and dirt smeared all over the bottom of his black jeans. I honestly would never have noticed he was out there if he hadn't flashed me that gorgeous smile.

Saying he came over to my house was incorrect. He didn't actually walk up to the front door and knock. I suppose I was grateful for this as it would've woken my mother and I sure as hell didn't wish to deal with her right now. However, I had been angry when I heard little pinging noises tap against my window pane. But seeing that flash of white and noticing him waving— I couldn't help but grin at Die.

So I stole out of my house on a chilly October evening through a window on a chain made of blankets and extra shirts. He kept close at hand in case I fell, but like I was clumsy enough to fall out the window— okay, so I suppose I was.

Luckily, he was there and I felt strong muscles ripple under me as I made contact with him. He held me tightly to his chest and blinked— apparently, he hadn't expected me to fall either. I was rather embarrassed at the idea of being held so snug against his warm chest in the position of a bride. So I hit him to stave off my discomfort and growled at him for his laughing.

"Quiet down or you'll wake my mother!" I hissed, angrily. Die grinned again and thrust something into my hand. I looked down at the soft fabric and unfolded it. "A pillow case?!"

He stared at me in almost shocked wonderment, "Seriously?"

"Just tell me what it's for, Die?" I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as my eyes rested upon him.

"Well," Die began, grinning wickedly as he stepped closer to grab my jaw gently, "I was thinking we could use the pillow case to strangle you a little before I use it to tie you to the bed. Then I can touch you in inappropriate places as I tell you of all the dirty little things I dream of doing to you…"

Oh, God, he was so close to me now. I could feel my heart rage against my chest and if I moved just a bit forward… No. I couldn't. Not with him! Die would never forgive me. Although… he may just take it as my way of getting back at him…

But he had moved away already and was clutching his sides in laughter. "Oh, man! You thought I was serious?! Kaine, are you getting a hard on?"

I blushed in shame, but threw the feeling aside so I could play the game too. Like hell if I couldn't play with him— in fact, I could do it better.

"No, Die. Dear, dear, sweet Die," I shook my head and sauntered over to him, placing my hand lightly upon his firm chest, "I was thinking about what _I_ could do for _you_. I could always tie _you_ to the bed and slowly roll my hips against you as you cry out for me to pleasure you. I can _deny_ you, _torture_ you, and make you _crave_ my touch. And I could penetrate myself upon your strong, hard cock crying out at the sensation and my need to cum to you and only you."

He had a curious glow in his eyes and I smirked inwardly. I knew what was to come next, but I honestly didn't expect him to hit me in the forehead. Really! What a sore loser.

"The pillow covers are for collecting candy, you moron." Die had a rather cute habit of, upon losing our games, changing the subject to something more comfortable for him.

"Candy?" Why the hell couldn't we just buy bags of the stuff at the grocery stores like the rest of the kids? "Are we stealing something, Die?"

I really wished he'd stop laughing at my expense. "No, Kaine. Today's Halloween. I thought I would bother you to come trick or treating with me. I mean, the tricks are fun and the treats are sweet— so why not?"

I just stared at him, so he continued, "Have you never gone trick or treating?"

"No," I stated slowly. When would I have had time for such things when my mother was home and had other methods of entertainment than being delinquent with Die? "Why would I?"

"Are you always trapped in that house of yours or what…?"

I shrugged. It wasn't like I was about to admit to him what happened in that hell hole of a house. My mother needed attention in more ways than one and I had vowed to never let Die know what happened at night between my mother and me. It was sick and I wanted to forget about it, erase it, and finally be able to move on with my life. Plus, if I wanted candy, wasn't it much easier to buy the stuff at a convenience store anyways?

Die sighed and crossed his arms, leaning his weight upon his right foot. "You _can't_ be human. Come on, I'll treat you to a night you'll never forget."

He started off and I hardly had time to consider whether I wanted to go with him or not. I decided, for better or worst, to follow the quickly fading black figure ahead of me.

Falling in line with him, I walked quietly beside him trying to figure out what exactly he was asking. I mean, I understood the two words, trick _and _treat, but I just didn't see it. Trick or treat…? Either it was a trick or a treat? So does this bode bad things? That, admittedly, would explain why Die was so interested in doing this…

"Die…" I sounded so pathetic, "What exactly is Halloween about?"

Die seemed to have not heard me, but when I went to reiterate my question he spoke. "I'm not exactly sure how to explain it…"

Well, _that_ sounded like a bunch of bull! "Try then."

He looked at me for a good, long second and I wondered if he was mad at my tone of voice. "It's got roots everywhere, including Christianity, believe it or—"

I snorted with laughter, "Christianity? Seriously?"

"Yeah," Die didn't seem to be bothered by my arrogance in the matter, "Halloween is nothing more than the shortened version of 'All Hallows' Day', which celebrates Christianity's saints. That's why All Hallows' Day is also called All Saints Day.

"Anyways, Halloween is based off a Celtic festival marking the end of the harvest season. During this time, they believed that the realm between the living and the dead became connected. Well, the deceased were believed to cause such ailments like… sickness or even misfortune. So the Celts burned the bones of livestock in big bonfires and wore costumes to try and keep the ghosts at bay— I thought we could make due without the animal slaughtering and the bonfire though."

I stared at him in silence. Of course, Die knew something about Halloween then. It sounded grotesque and somewhat creepy, so there was probably some fascination in learning about the holiday. I found the idea that this was probably the only holiday Die actually chose to celebrate amusing.

"So…?" I still was unsure exactly what we'd be doing this late at night, "What are we doing here?"

"Here? Nothing." Die looked over his shoulder at me, since I had dropped a few steps behind him while pondering. "We're going to walk to my house, take my parents' car, and go next door to the Iidabashi district. It's only a thirty minute drive from where I live so… That and I'm less likely to get in trouble if I get caught there."

"Ah." Although neither of us was old enough to drive yet, I already knew for a fact that Die could. He had told me once this older friend of his had taught him how to drive and ever since then he'd been borrowing his parents' car when he could.

We reached his house in relative quietude and he held up one slim finger to his lips to let me know to keep it that way. He snuck back into his house and, a few minutes later, appeared with the car keys, toilet paper, and what looked like a spray can.

"What are those for—?"

"Shhh, Kaine!" Die shot a glance back over his shoulder. Feeling safe that we hadn't woken his parents, Die shut the door with a soft click behind him.

I followed him around to the makeshift garage they had behind the house and watched Die throw his loot into the backseat. He opened my car door and wandered around to the other side to get into the driver's seat.

"Coming?" He asked. I snapped out of my daze and slid into the vehicle, pulling the door closed behind me.

He started the car and let it quietly purr before pulling out of the driveway and onto the main road. It was dark and the fact that the car was a navy blue made me nervous that he didn't have the lights on. Especially when a car drove by my side a little too close.

Die, however, just uttered a cuss word and shifted the car into drive. He took off at a faster pace and was around the corner before two minutes had passed. I shifted in the seat uncomfortably and changed my mind about not wearing a seatbelt. I let it click into place as Die's hands fiddled with the car's radio.

"Should you really be playing with that while driving?" I didn't care, not normally anyways, but Die wasn't driving with headlights on, and I was worried about the speed he was going.

"Yeah, why not?" Die muttered to himself, "It's the only thing that's going to let the other drivers know where we are."

Knowing Die for the last two years had taught me that the boy was immersed in everything music. He knew a lot of facts about music that no one else seemed to know and he always seemed to be itching to go to a concert. I loved the passion he got in his eyes when he spoke about it, and I secretly envied whatever artist or instrument he currently obsessed over.

So, knowing that, I let it be. I wasn't going to be able to convince Die to turn off the music and that was all there was to it. However, I wasn't going to let him ignore my presence. I hated being left alone more than anything and he was going to pay attention to me now because he had taken me on this escapade. If he wanted solitude, he should've considered bringing Sin with him instead.

"Why'd you bring the stuff in the back anyways?" I motioned over my shoulder at the back seat. Looking sideways, I watched Die's bent form clutching the steering wheel and monitoring the road with very concentrated eyes.

"It's for the trickery part." Die said at last. "We can't very well do much tricking without it, right?"

I looked out the car window and watched vague, black shapes fly by us as Die entered the highway, "So if this is a holiday, where are all the people?"

"No one celebrates it in my neighborhood. My parents are practically the only couple there who aren't ancient _and_ barren." He sounded disgusted with his little place and I wondered how lonely Die must've been living and growing up there, "I guess yours and my neighborhood are a lot alike, huh?"

"I suppose…" The after math of my previous thought left a bitter taste in my mouth. I hardly wanted to spend tonight focusing on everything wrong in my life; I'd rather focus on this moment in the car with my best friend, Die. Although… I wish we could be closer…

Die turned the car into one of the dark exits and came off the highway. He brought it to a slower speed and finally stopped the car down the first street we came across.

I stared out the window at all the characters running around in a sort of merriment that neither Die's nor my sleepy neighborhood had. I noticed him smiling at me out of the corner of my eyes and blushed as I tried to wheel in my excited, childlike glee.

"We're here." Die announced, swinging a long leg from out of the driver's seat and stepping out. He opened the back seats and dropped his stash off in one of the pillow cases as I went to get out. Unfortunately, I forgot I had buckled my seatbelt and stood up only to be pulled down and bashed against the car.

Die looked up and laughed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, jackass." I growled, fussing to get the seatbelt off and out of the small car.

"Let's go then." And Die was already taking off down the street without me. I sighed and wondered if I should point out to him that he forgot to lock the car doors. In spite, I decided it's best to let him suffer the repercussions and I followed him down the street.

There were so many colors to be admired here. I watched a little girl skip by me in a bright, pink tutu that flailed wildly about her and complimented her clear, sparkling wings. A little boy painted green with knobs pinned to his throat and ragged clothes held tight to him ran after her. They were both carrying sacks that bulged and I looked at Die's back.

Most of these celebrators were kids. I was grateful even though the knowledge made me self aware. My mother rarely wanted me from her sights and I had to take care of her fragile nerves, so being a child again was somewhat of a treat for me. A treat… Heh. I wondered if there was a trick to it too.

"Kaine, keep up!" Die called over his shoulder, and I jogged to catch up.

"Then don't you think you should slow down?" I asked, falling beside him.

"But then we'd be wasting daylight hours." He protested happily, and I just couldn't point out the fault in his statement.

"Alright. So what are we doing first?"

"Depends. Candy or jokes?" he looked at me quizzically and I noticed the deviousness gently playing in his features. It made me rather jittery inside and I looked to the ground as if in thought. Really I just wanted to stop the nervous butterflies that were threatening to tear me into a million pieces.

I looked back up into his eyes when I was sure I had regained my composure. I grinned with the same spirit he had before speaking, "Don't we have to be good first in order to be bad later?"

"Aw, I knew you would say that." He crinkled his upper lip in disgust, but flashed a playful smile my way anyways. "I suppose candy it is then."

Die grabbed my wrist and pulled me down one of the walkways of the nearest house. I could feel my heart beating again, and I wanted to know if I was nervous because this was my first time doing something like this or if it was his fingers wrapped around my wrists.

He knocked on the door with a rough rap and let go of me in the same instance. The door opened only a few seconds later to reveal a plump woman in a feathery white dress with orange stockings and a red, fake mohawk atop her head. I stared at her in shock and let Die take the lead to the conversation.

"Hello, Madam Chicken," And I recognized that voice from when he tried to pick up girls. It was the heart-melting, chocolate-sweet voice that made my heart ache every time I heard it. "I don't suppose you've laid any chocolate eggs recently?"

"Well, my! Aren't you a charming, young fella'?" She pinched his cheek with sharp fingernails, and I snickered behind his back. She pat his cheek delicately and continued, "No golden eggs, sir, but I do have rice cakes."

"They'll work for me." I bowed lowly, "They are round enough, don't you think?"

"Oh, of course." Die responded and she dropped a couple into his pillowcase. I followed suit and opened my bag for the few she gave me. "Thank you very much, ma'am. And hope the chicks are well."

She laughed, "They're mighty fine. Go along now. Be free, little birds!"

I turned to Die after the door closed and trailed him down the steps, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah," Die nodded his head toward me, "I met her when I ran away. She had lost her kid at the supermarket I went to for food. I helped her out, and she gave me a warm cooked meal. She was also kind enough to take me back to my house when I finally told her I wanted to go home."

"Seems nice." And I hated to think that Die was a moron for going back home, but I supposed that his parents were better than my mother… I shook my head. I'd rather think of something besides her right now. She'd be my trouble again in the morning, but tonight it was just Die and me and a whole street of people we didn't know.

The doorbell of the next house rang and called me back to attention. A girl about our age came out in a short cut maid's outfit and finished off with a black-lace garter. I really hated the way Die was staring at her.

"Why—"

"Hello, there." I cut Die off and extended my hand to block his way to her. She giggled, mistaking my move for attraction and competition rather than what it really was— jealousy.

"Happy Halloween," her voice was soft and kind, "Let me get the bowl, and I'll be right back."

"Take your time, sweetheart." I waved my fingers and watched her close the door to go retrieve the said bowl.

"What was _that_?!" Die hissed, dangerously, and I turned around to face him.

I shrugged, "I suppose the ladies just like me better, Die."

He growled darkly, but I didn't care. He was still within my grasps and that was all that mattered to me.

She came back out with a black, plastic bowl and poured in a handful of assorted chocolates that the stores were selling at this time of year. When we went to leave, I noticed her wink at me and slip in a pink piece of paper.

"Don't be afraid to come back," she cooed at me and I made a mental note to burn the piece of paper when I got home.

Die sulked alongside me, but I knew he'd cheer up in a while. Well… unless the whole neighborhood turned out to be chicks who he thought were beautiful.

"Trick or treat." Die simply greeted the middle-aged man who was sitting on his porch in a rocking chair. He opened a lazy eye and hinted towards the bowl at the corner of his steps with what I hoped was a plastic rifle.

"Bowls there, take one, and scram."

"Why? Going to shoot us if we don't?" I asked and he gave me the evil eye as I took a piece of chocolate on top of the candy pile.

"Happy Halloween." Die dragged me off with him, and I smiled over my shoulder at the nasty, old coot. When we were out of earshot, Die tugged on my arm roughly to get my attention, "Can't you ever behave yourself?"

"Oh, Die, you're just mad I flirted with that maid." I flicked a strand of my hair out of my eyes for show. But I let it fall back into place just as quickly and Die sighed dejectedly.

"We'll come back here later and prank him, okay?" I grinned at him. I knew he'd get over the girl in no time.

The bags were full of candy by the time we had finished circling the street. I was surprised that Die was absolutely willing to gamble his shirt for twenty pieces of candy, betting that a man couldn't lick his elbow. I equally found it funny when he lost the bet because the guy had a long tongue and _could_ touch his elbow with it.

The man had been nice enough to let him keep his shirt though and no matter what I said I couldn't convince him out of taking it. I thought it would be great to have a topless Die next to me, but it seemed that wouldn't be the case. Oh, well, I rather enjoyed the idiocy that played before me today. It was senseless fun, and it left me with an ecstatic buzz running through my veins.

Die made us drop the candy back off at the car, and I watched him chew on a twizzler as he emptied his pillow case on the car seat. I was about to ask him why he'd do such a thing when he retrieved the spray can and toilet paper from his bag. Oh, yeah… Die wanted to play pranks.

"Hey, help me get this back in the bag." Die motioned for me to help scoop the loads of sweets into the now empty pillow case, "My parents will kill me if they see this mess."

"Alright." But I ended up just holding the bag for him as he shoveled the candy into the white case.

"Done. Let's go." Die motioned me to his side and I came at his beckon. He handed me the spray can and I looked at it. It wasn't paint at all! It was blue, silly string.

"What—?" I had no idea what this stuff was much less what he wanted me to do with it.

"It's silly string, Kaine." He shrugged, "Spray it on the front lawn, you'll see."

We made it to the third house and I stared around, looking for the old fart that had been there earlier. He seemed to be nowhere in sight though, and Die had already begun decorating the trees with toilet paper without me.

I applied pressure to the nozzle of the silly string and was delighted when this blue strand shot out of it. "Wow, Die!"

Die grinned at me, "I know. Cool, huh?"

"Definitely." I nodded and pressed down on the head of the bottle again. But after a while, spending the bottle on just random decorations seemed like a waste of time to me when I could deliver messages to the bitter prune. So I shook the can and wrote 'Trick or treat, bitch!' on his lawn. I smiled and stood back to admire my handy work.

But the ground alone seemed like a boring place. Raising the bottle to level it with my arm, I sprayed a big jack-o-lantern upon the door to greet the man upon his return. I then drenched the tree with hanging, blue strings to compliment the already messy shambles of toilet paper.

A light washed over us, and I felt my heart freeze. I watched Die stop and slowly turn around to face the source of it. I was unable to move as my heart began racing frantically and my eyes searched Die's face for some sort of answer as to what to do next.

"Run! Cops!" Die yelled and took off past me. I didn't think I would move until I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and tug me into a run behind him.

Luckily the car wasn't far away and the cop was an out of shape security guard. Die reversed the car into a fence and through someone's back yard. He cussed angrily and I knew that if there were any marks on the car, Die was going to get in trouble with his folks. But judging from the nasty crunching sound, I was positive he had.

He crashed through the opposite side of the fence and switched the car into drive as we watched the cop jog closer. Spinning the wheel wildly, Die took off to our left and floored the gas pedal. The sudden lurch of the car as it shot off from ten miles per hour to sixty made me clutch onto the dashboard and pray silently for our lives.

The car dug deeply into the grass before it hit the pavement and buckled forward again. Die gritted his teeth and the car barely missed being smashed in the side as it crossed in front of another moving vehicle along the open street. In the rear view mirror I could see the cop on his walkie talkie and I growled severely, "Die, move faster!"

"I'm moving, I'm moving…" the car jumped and bounced along the makeshift path Die had made into the woods that lined the opposite side of the road. He kept driving for a few miles down this path until he was sure that all his turns had thrown off the cop. After all, there was no way the policeman could find them for awhile.

Running his hand through his black hair, Die broke out in laughter and I glared at him. I was still trying to fight down the urge to vomit and there he was, laughing as if this were some sort of joke.

Yet I found myself starting to laugh. It was a feeling I had never experienced before. I had never once misbehaved with my mother, because she wouldn't be able to handle it. I was a perfect angel for her. So the blood racing in my ears, my heart pounding like drums— I couldn't help but feel like this was the night of my life.

Die reached around into the back of the car and pulled his bag of candy in between us. He sorted through it and tossed me a chocolate bar as he pulled out an identical looking one. He unwrapped his and examined it before biting off a chunk. "That was awesome, right?"

I swallowed the bit of chocolate I had been chewing on and grinned, "How could it be anything else?"

"Although…" Die looked out the rearview mirror towards the back of the car, "My parents will kill me if I damaged the back bumper…"

"Forget about it, Die." I waved my hand, biting off another piece of the bar, "You can always claim that you don't know what happened."

"You're right," he smiled at me.

What he did next surprised me. He wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled my face closer to his. I felt my heart pounding faster and faster as his head came nearer to mine. A heat rose to my cheeks when he closed his eyes and his lips finally met mine.

The gentle touch of his flesh against mine made me sigh into the kiss. I let my eyes close too as his tongue explored my mouth. The warmth of his saliva and the heat of our breaths made the chocolate melt in my mouth faster.

Die pulled away laughing and I swallowed down the chocolate waters in my mouth before blinking twice. "Hey! You stole my chocolate!!"

"Trick or treat," he laughed, swallowing down what once was my chocolate.

I interlaced my fingers in his black locks and pulled him into a rather bruising kiss. Our mouths crashed into each other's and I parted his lips with my tongue. I licked at the side of his inner cheek to taste the chocolate flavor that still remained before racing my tongue around his. He moaned as I pulled at his hair and forced myself into his lap.

Rubbing my ass against his crotch, I felt him struggle to sit upright underneath me as his breath caught. I pulled my lips from him and grinded my lower body against his. He was getting firmer in his jeans and I could feel the friction of his cock against my backside. I groaned as my hands shook.

"Definitely a treat." I whispered in his ear and his hips jerked upwards against my ass as his head rolled backwards into the seat. I smiled down at him as I combed his soft hair with one hand.

Sitting still, I gave Die a chance to regain his composure and he turned lustful eyes up at me and smiled. "That was a fine thank you!" he mocked, taking his hands from my thighs and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're welcome." I pecked him on the cheek and groped his cock in my other hand. He squirmed a bit at the sudden touch and I laughed as I climbed back into my seat. "Let's go home now."

"Yeah." Die agreed, averting his gaze to the rising sun that was beginning to peak through the trees. He turned the car on once more and put it into drive.

I wondered if this made us boyfriends now and experimentally moved my hand upon his to test his reaction. He turned his head and smiled at me before focusing back on the unpaved road. My heart fluttered triumphantly as a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

Letting my gaze drop down to the bulge in his jeans, I entertained the idea of what else we could do with the chocolate we had gotten tonight…

* * *

This was written for this couple in response to the 30 Kisses challenge on livejournal. Thus, it can be found there too, along with the rest of the 29 stories I will be writing.


End file.
